Stand in the Rain
by Bakagirl101
Summary: Kakashi and team 7 are on a mission and find a very unique girl. She won't reveal anything to them. Will Kakashi be able to help her express herself? And what's with her weird obsession with rain? KakashixOC


Stand in the Rain

I do not own Naruto. I only own Yume. Whenever it's Kakashi's POV it goes to narrator speaking

* * *

I had been traveling for days now. My clan, the Kokoro Clan, had disowned me for not becoming a chunin in the recent exams. They wanted the best, but I couldn't give it to them. My parents had told me that I had to leave Suna (The Sand Village) ASAP. _Ugh. Why do my parents have to hate me for just being a genin? They love Komiko, but they're always like, "Yume, you need to toughen up!" or "Yume, why are you so weak?"_ I started to sing,

"_Hey dad look at me  
Think back and talk to me  
Did I grow up according to plan?  
And do you think I'm wasting my time doing things I wanna do?  
But it hurts when you disapprove all along _

And now I try hard to make it  
I just want to make you proud  
I'm never gonna be good enough for you  
I can't pretend that  
I'm alright  
And you can't change me

'Cuz we lost it all  
Nothing lasts forever  
I'm sorry  
I can't be perfect  
Now it's just too late and  
We can't go back  
I'm sorry  
I can't be perfect

I try not to think  
About the pain I feel inside  
Did you know you used to be my hero?  
All the days you spent with me  
Now seem so far away  
And it feels like you don't care anymore

And now I try hard to make it  
I just want to make you proud  
I'm never gonna be good enough for you  
I can't stand another fight  
And nothing's alright

'Cuz we lost it all  
Nothing lasts forever  
I'm sorry  
I can't be perfect  
Now it's just too late and  
We can't go back  
I'm sorry  
I can't be perfect

Nothing's gonna change the things that you said  
Nothing's gonna make this right again  
Please don't turn your back  
I can't believe it's hard  
Just to talk to you  
But you don't understand

'Cuz we lost it all  
Nothing lasts forever  
I'm sorry  
I can't be perfect  
Now it's just too late and  
We can't go back  
I'm sorry  
I can't be perfect

'Cuz we lost it all  
Nothing lasts forever  
I'm sorry  
I can't be perfect  
Now it's just too late and  
We can't go back  
I'm sorry  
I can't be perfect" 

I finished singing and sat down for a moment. "Man I'm tired. I've been walking all day." I said. I was 18 years old and had _just_ become a chunin in another small village that did the chunin exams by themselves. I had taken them 2 days ago and passed. I left Suna 1 week ago. Now I was traveling, trying to find some other ninja village. I felt the wind blow against my back. My short, dark/light, orange hair blew in my face. I got up and started walking again. About an hour later, however, I lost consciousness due to exhaustion.

* * *

"Naruto, Sakura, Sasuke, stop arguing or we'll get another mission." Kakashi Hatake said. He and his team of genin were going to do some D-ranked mission; he couldn't remember what exactly it was. All he wanted to do was go home and read Icha Icha Paradise. "Kakashi-sensei, look!" Sakura yelled. He looked up and saw a young girl on the ground. "We'll have to take her back to Konoha. Sakura help me lift her." Kakashi said. "But, sensei. You shouldn't need help. I mean she's so small and looks like she hasn't eaten for a while." She was right. This girl didn't look like she weighed much or like she'd eaten recently. "Alright then. Let's go." Kakashi said, lifting the girl onto his back. They set off back to Konoha.

* * *

Kakashi, Naruto, Sasuke, and Sakura were all at the hospital, waiting for the girl to wake up. "Kakashi-sensei! I recognize her." Sakura said. "Really? Do you know her name?" She shook her head. "No. But she was in the chunin exams. She wasn't in the preliminary round, but she passed the first exam. She didn't make it passed the second exam. She was from Suna." Kakashi looked down at the unconscious ninja. Her orange hair was short, as long as Sakura's, and her bangs obscured half of her face. She was wearing a headband, he now noticed, in the style of Sakura's. Sakura was right; she was from Suna. Suddenly, groans were heard from the girl. Her eyelids opened to reveal dark blue eyes. Her eyes looked like an ocean at night, with the moon reflecting off it. They were beautiful. "Hello." Kakashi said.

* * *

I was in a pure white room._ Great, a hospital. They better not come near me with no needles. _**shudders.**_Luckily I still have my clothes on._ 4 people were standing around me. All of them were ninja, and by the look of their headbands, we were in the leaf village. _Maybe I could become a ninja here. Just gotta get a headband for this village. But the Hokage died. How am I going to become a ninja here then?_ "Hello." The man with silver hair said. "H-Hello. I'm Yume." I said. "I'm Kakashi. This is Naruto, Sakura, and Sasuke. We found you in the woods. What were you doing out there?" I didn't answer at first. I mean, I had just met these people. I shouldn't give out personal info now. "I was moving. I was tired of Suna and decided to leave. I think I'll stay here with you guys." I said. "You wanna stay in the hospital?" The blonde one (Naruto was it?) asked. "NO!!!! I hate hospitals actually. Oh yeah, does this village have a way to let people become ninjas here if they don't have a Hokage at the moment?" I asked, mainly to Kakashi. "Actually, yes. We just need to talk to someone at the Hokage building for a headband. You won't be recorded as a Konoha shinobi until we have a new Hokage." _YES!!!! _"YES!!!!" I yelled/thought.

a few days later

Everyone had been surprised when I said I was a chunin now. But I explained to them about the small exams I took. I was put with Kakashi's team and had my own apartment now. I had to be put with Squad 7 because I wasn't recorded as a Konoha shinobi yet. Right now, we were training.

"HYAAAA!" I yelled, punching Naruto. We were sparring, and I have to admit, he was good. "Alright Yume, stop trying to kill him." Kakashi said. "I wasn't trying to kill him. Sorry." After that we all went home. My apartment building was baby blue on the outside. In my apartment, the wall were originally cream, but I had painted them purple with silver snowflakes near the ceiling. It had 1 bedroom, 1 bathroom, 1 kitchen, and 1 living room. I went into the bathroom to take a shower. After that, I got dressed in some fresh clothes and went to the ramen bar.

"Hey there, what can I get ya?" the man said. "Ummm…1 chicken ramen please." The man set to work. "Hey, Yume!" I spun around to see Naruto, Sasuke, and Sakura. "Hey guys. Come on and seat next to me." Sakura and I had become good friends. So had Naruto and me. Sasuke I wasn't sure about. "So what should we do now?" Sakura asked after we had left. "How about we go train for a little bit?" Sasuke said. _So that's what his voice sounds like._ "Sure." I said, and we all set off to the training grounds.

* * *

**So there is the first chapter. Please review. No Flames. Constructive criticism is appreciated. **

**Sayonara!**


End file.
